Current methods of detecting contaminants or other surface chemistry on the surface of a composite structure or other structure may include the use of IR spectroscopy. However, conventional IR spectroscopy technology may not have the sensitivity to measure changes in surface chemistry or low levels of contamination that can impact the quality of a structural bond. Since they require contact with a surface during measurement, current IR spectroscopy methods may introduce additional contaminants onto the surface.